The Grass Wreckers
by SpencerGilly
Summary: Can a night of loving words and actions, bring Ed and Winry Closer than ever? And who is pulling out the grass? Ed/Win- Fluff/Lemon- WARNING this fic does contain a lemon. FLUFF WARNING!


Disclaimer: I do not own the Fullmetal Alchemist. As much as I wish I did, I don't. So… sorry, although you probably wouldn't want me to own it anyway, you would want to own it yourself

* * *

**This is my first Fullmetal Alchemist story, and my first leom. I really hope you guys enjoy, i am a huge ed/win fan and roy/riza fan. tell me if you like it in my reviews... i'd really appreciate it. Thanks so much for taking time to read this fic. :)

* * *

**

Winry's long golden hair whipped around her, blowing in semicircles in the wind, as she sat, staring at a long dirt road, her sad, crystal blue eyes staring as if she had just seen something fascinating, yet tragic.

"Like a broken piece of automail." She quietly thought aloud, a sad smile crossing her face, her rosy lips slightly upturned. She knew that staring at the road wouldn't bring him back, and she knew if she stayed too long she would cry. She already had needed to lift a hand and wipe a crystal blue tear from her creamy, milk and honey skin today, more than once, though she had managed to stay strong enough not to completely break down.

The only reason she allowed herself to stay so long, staring at that endless, tear stained, yet somehow hopeful dirt road for so long today was because, she had a feeling. Whenever Winry had a feeling, it normally happened. People would call her stupid if they knew. Pinako would look at her with sad eyes hid behind think-framed glasses, brush her silver frazzled hair out of her face, and say 'Winry, honey, I know you miss him, but you can not predict the future. It is not possible.'

And Winry knew it wasn't possible. She knew that she couldn't predict the future. This was the only feeling she ever truly believed in. She could feel him, she had known him ever since he was a little boy transmuting sand into a clay figurine, or dancing around when he read a new alchemy book, or fighting with Alphonse over who got to play with the marbles first, or read the newest book first, or, her favorite, who got to marry her.

She smiled slowly again, one tear slipping from her cheek as she looked down, barley hearing the thumping, and tapping getting steadily louder. This feeling she had today, it was one of the best, and strongest feelings she had ever had. One that really made her feel that he was coming. That he would be here. By now she had buried her head in her lap, and had almost given into sobbing. She knew she shouldn't have let herself come out here. She knew whenever she had a feeling that turned out to be wrong it ended up in tears.

"Pretty stupid, huh?" she said aloud to herself, wallowing in pity, wondering where he was, what he was doing, who he was yelling at for calling him short, how many bottles of milk he had left untouched, how many arguments he had gotten into with Colonel Mustang, how badly he had busted up his auto-mail. Him. Him. Him. Her Fullmetal Alchemist. How many cats he had told Al he couldn't keep, how many cities he had went to searching for the stone, how many times he had let his temper get the best of him and given somebody a fist in the face.

She thought he would come. "God, I'm such an idiot!"

"Really, because last time you started talking about the mechanics of my auto-mail, I had the impression you were pretty smart." Winry practically jumped out of her seat at the sound of that warm, familiar voice. She looked up, cobalt eyes shining now with happiness, the glint of sadness gone.

"Ed…" she whispered to her self, as she stared up, meeting his honey golden eyes, looking at his soft, shining blonde hair tied back loosely, and that special smile on his face, the one he saved just for her. She stood up quickly and melted into his arms, burying her face in his shoulder. "I missed you." She whispered in his ear. She felt him grin wider.

"Yeah Winry, me too." He said softly as she pulled away. Her eyes widened a bit, and she noticed something. She hadn't noticed at first due to all the excitement, but now it was as day and she almost laughed out loud.

"Ed you're taller than me!" she exclaimed, giving him a once over, taking more time to stare at his handsome face. He got that familiar, angry look.

"What? Did you think I would still be a pipsqueak so small a flea would need to kneel to look me in the eye!" Winry laughed out loud this time. New height, same Ed. She quickly hugged him again, and noticed something else.

"Hey Ed, where is Al?" she asked looking around, feeling guilty about forgetting Alphonse in moment of nirvana when she saw Ed. He smirked his famous smirk, and then it turned to a broad grin. He grabbed Winry's hand, and began to walk, tugging her along the dirt road.

"Winry, we have a surprise for you." She opened her mouth to ask what, but abruptly stopped. They had arrived at the river where Ed had proudly announced to Winry when they were kids, that he had finally beat Al in a fight, and won the contest of who got to marry her. She smiled fondly at that memory, wishing he felt the same way the small, innocent, blonde child that smiled when he told her felt.

Winry skimmed the area with her eyes, and saw nobody but an oddly familiar brunette boy, with happily shining chocolate eyes. Winry shook off the feeling, and continued to look for Al… or her surprise. She turned to Ed. "What is it? And where's Al?" she asked tapping her foot, continuing to look around. Ed smiled at the boy, and he turned around, beginning to walk to them.

As the boy got closer and closer, Winry remembered the face more and more. Finally, the boy smiled. A special, unique smile she had only seen one person smile before. "Oh my god!" She yelled, tears streaming from her eyes as she ran to hug the boy, who almost fell when she hit him full force. "Al! Look at you! You got do big! You guys… you…" Her eyes immediately shifted to Edward's body, but she remembered that when she had hugged him earlier, she had still felt the automail.

"But why…?' she asked slowly, looking at Ed's body. Al's face dropped, yet Edward looked completely happy, with no regrets.

"Brother only had time to complete one transmutation with the philosopher's stone on his finger, and he knew we were running out of time, so he chose to restore me first. I told him to get his own body back, but he kept telling me I was more important, and no matter what, I had to live." Ed looked at Al's apologetic face.

"What I said was true Al. I made a promise to you. You lost your body because of me. I would have done it the same way again. You were my first priority. And, I don't care that the stone was destroyed, now that you are back to normal." Ed looked satisfied with himself for his answer, and Winry had just watched happily the whole time. Al was back. Back to the way he was supposed to be.

"Ed, aren't you… Al I'm… I just don't know what to say… besides, I missed you both so much." She smiled warmly, and grabbed them by the hands. "But I also happen to know you don't take care of yourselves." She said with a change of tone. "So come inside and eat something before I go and get my wrench." Al smiled brightly and laughed, and Ed gulped as Winry took them inside, finally feeling like her family was whole again.

FMA-FMA-FMA-FMA

"Pinako sure was surprised to see you." Winry said smiling, looking out at the moon. Ed looked down at the grass slowly.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I was glad to see her too…" he trailed off, as he absentmindedly fiddled with a blade of grass. The way he looked right now took Winry's breath away. The moonlight illuminated his hair, which shone even brighter, and his face glowed as well, his creamy perfect skin looking pale. His eyes filled with nervousness and a hint of emotion Winry couldn't place, looked like pools of honey, and molten gold.

As he glanced up at her again, he was having similar thoughts. Her loose hair flowed down her back, shining brighter than ever, her milk and honey skin glowing in the night, and her crystal blue eyes filled with wonder and curiosity. As she ran a hand thought that long blond silk hair, trying to tear her gaze from Edward, she too began to tug on small patches of grass, filling the silence.

"There will be no grass left by the time we leave the hill." She said smiling, sparking an amused shine in her and Ed's eyes. He began to blush.

"I think your right." He replied slowly, looking her in the eyes, making her heart thump so fast and loud she was sure he could her it. "But I didn't ask you to come with me so we could talk about our grass destruction habits. Winry… I… uh there's something important I need to ask you." She looked at him fondly, his face twisted into a nervous expression, as he reached out and took her by the hand, making her heart thump louder, and she was sure any minute now it would bust out of her chest. She just wanted to see him smile. Smile a real smile that she knew and loved from when they were kids. She wanted him to be genuinely happy, she cared about it even more than she cared for her own happiness. But hey, that was how it worked when you were in love, right?

"Yeah, go ahead Ed. You know you can ask me anything, and I'll always be here." She said quietly, giving his hand a light squeeze. He took a deep breath and looked her in the eyes again, silently sending her a message, one that she couldn't decode.

"What do you want Winry?" He asked quickly, never breaking her gaze. The question left her taken aback. The answer was simple to her, and she had known it a long time. She had just never said it aloud. The answer was Ed. That was all. He was all she wanted, and all she needed. But she couldn't have that. She could never have that.

"What do you mean exactly by that?" she asked quietly, never looking away from those pools of molten gold, which were still desperately trying to tell her something.

"I mean… if you could have anything, and person, any life, for a short time, or forever, what would it be?" She finally looked away, going back to tearing the grass with her long, slender fingers. She let one crystal tear trickle down that beautiful creamy skin of hers, but quickly brushed it away with the back of her smooth, pale hand.

"I can't tell you what I want. Because I know it is impossible. The thing that I want, I want it with me forever, but it is always separated from me. After it has been put in my life for a short while, sometimes bringing something good, and sometimes bad, it is always yanked right back away from me like that. You always have to leave me Edward." She allowed a few more shining tear droplets to splash to the ground, not noticing that she had just told Edward how she felt until a few moments later, and when she did notice, not caring enough to deny it.

"Nobody can give me what I truly want. It's you Ed. You stayed with me, and were always there for me as kids, but… but then, after all that is happened, the military, and your search for the stone, you can't stay. Restoring your body is your first priority, and I get it. I know you would never feel the same way anyway." She stopped, and exhaled loudly, looking down, trying not to meet his eyes. Ed hadn't said a word. Silence.

"Winry, what do you mean by 'feel the same way'?" I lifted my head, and moved closer, raising my voice and looking at him with teary eyes.

"Don't you get it? Ed I love-!" And then Winry stopped talking. Not because she had gotten scared of his reaction, or lost courage. She stopped so that she could kiss Ed back as he pressed his lips against hers. They were soft and sweet, and for a moment, her mind went blank and all she could think about was how unreal this moment was. With her hands tangled in his hair as he stroked her back over and over, one hand securely around her waist. She shivered as the cold auto-mail touch the bare skin of her lower back. They slowly broke away from each other at the same time, and Ed rested his forehead against Winry's looking deeply into her eyes. She understood the message. She understood the emotion. But she wanted to hear him say it. "Ed?" she asked quietly.

"You were wrong. I promised I would get Al his body back. That was my first priority. And… after those years of suffering being away from you, I finally did just that. And, now… you're my first priority. I don't care about my body. I can live a long happy life just like this, as long as I'm with you. If you want me, want me forever… I'm yours. I love you Winry." She stifled a gasp as she saw the pure sincerity in the golden eyes she had fallen in love with.

She moved closer and slowly whispered to him. "Of course I want you. I love you." He smiled and pressed his lips quickly to hers again. Taking her in his arms, and slowly standing, they stood under the moon, with the breeze tugging at them, just holding each other for a long while.

"Ed, will you please hit me with my wrench?" Winry asked, looking in to his now confused eyes. She smiled slowly.

"Uh… may I ask why?" he said staring at her to see if she was serious. She laughed lightly and hugged him.

"Because if I don't wake up from this wonderful dream soon enough, I'll just be sadder when it ends." She explained promptly, feeling him laugh as he hugged her.

"I feel the same way. It feels to good to be true. Like… like now everything I was missing when I was gone, everything I was looking for was found all at once, without losing anything precious to me, or risking anyone's life. Your everything to me Winry." She smiled and let a tear roll down her cheek, burying her face deeper into his chest.

"The dream doesn't have to end yet." She said smirking slightly, and grabbing his hand, pulling him along as she steadily walked back towards the house. Ed followed silently, not guessing what was on her mind, but trusting her completely. And boy, would he be glad he did.

FMAFMAFMAFMA

Ed walked into Winry's dark room, which had only the light from the moon shining through the windows, making it glow just enough so that they could see each other's faces.

"Winry?" he asked looking at her smiling face as she sat down on her bed, flopping backwards. "When was the last time I told you I loved you?" he asked smiling slightly. She pretended to think, tapping her head curiously as he flopped next to her.

"Uh, must've been five minutes ago." She said looking over at him.

"Ah… much too long. Better remind you." He smirked and rolled over, so that he was on top of her, but careful to put weight on his elbows so he didn't crush her. "I love you." He whispered, sending chills up her spine before he bowed his head and kissed her passionately, opening his mouth slightly. She pushed her tongue against his lips, and he opened his mouth more, letting her in. He then copied her action, and they explored each other's mouths, tongues pushing, and battling for dominance against each other.

Ed brushed her hair out of her bangs, and she let out a small giggle as he moved on, and began kissing her flawless milk and honey skin. He left a trial of hot, wet hisses along her jaw, and down to her neck. She whimpered slightly as he began to nip and pack her collarbone, and he smiled against her skin, working his way back up and crushing her mouth with his lips again.

Winry took a glance at him, and abruptly decided he was wearing too much clothing. She smirked as she rolled over on top of him, and began to push of his jacket. Ed's eyes widened, but he didn't protest as her soft, slender hands worked their way under his shirt, and pushed his tank top over his head. She then began to kiss his neck, chest, and stomach, earning a groan of pleasure from him. He suddenly took her arms, stopping her, and bringing her up to look into her eyes.

Her eyes were questioning, looking at his handsome face. "What?" she asked, waiting for him to respond.

"Equivalent exchange Winry. It isn't fair that I'm the only one without a shirt on." She rolled her eyes and fell back, allowing his hands to work under her top, the cold auto-mail brushing her skin, sending tingles through her entire body, from head to toe. He began kissing her lower stomach, and got higher with each kiss, bringing the shirt eventually up over her head, leaving her flawless skin exposed, her breasts covered by nothing but a strapless bra.

He undid the hook in the front, allowing it to fall back against the sheets, and Winry blushed crimson, bringing her hands up to cover herself. Ed took hold of her slim arm with a strong hand. "You're beautiful. He whispered, kissing her again. The feeling of his bare chest against hers left Winry breathless, and as he began to kiss down her neck, her collarbone, and in between her breasts, she whimpered in anticipation. Finally, as his mouth closed around her erect nipple, he groaned in pleasure, tilting her head back, clawing his back with her short nails, leaving long red scratches, which were already beginning to fade. He kneaded her other breast with his hand, and then switched, making sure he didn't put too much weight on her.

She was sighing, and whimpering in complete nirvana, feeling amazing. She ground her hips against his slowly as he sucked, and felt his stiff erection against her hips. She smirked lightly, tilting his head up and kissing him on the lips as her nimble fingers quickly worked to bring down his pants. She kissed him harder, becoming more aroused by the second, and by the time his pants and underwear had joined their shirts on the floor, she was already furiously grinding her hips against his. He wrapped his arms around her more tightly, kissing her with all of the passion and love her could find, as her hands slowly worked their way down, stroking his manhood with those long slender fingers, earning a very pleasurable groan as she began to squeeze more tightly, then run her hands along his thighs, working her way up again and repeating.

He stopped her, not wanting to come unless he was inside of her. He kissed her again, as he ever so slowly removed her baggy sweatpants, tossing them aside. Her underwear were soaking wet, proving her obvious arousal. He slowly slid those off too, taking a minute to look at her fully naked form. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, like a goddess.

Then slid had hand down her back, around her thigh, and slowly stroked her womanhood, earning an eager whimper. He slowly slid one finger inside of her and she gaped, as his warm soft hand felt her, making her whimper, and softly cry out when he moved it, stretching her around his three fingers that he had now inserted by this time. Then, slowly, he pulled himself back out, stroking the small nub between her entrance, and kissing her while he did so, causing her to furiously buck her hips against his.

She grabbed his hand, and looked him in the eyes. "Ed, I need you now." She said gazing lovingly at his perfect face, and he got lost in those endless blue eyes.

"W-Winry, are you sure?" he said stroking her cheek and gazing intently. She nodded surly, and answered without hesitation.

"Yeah. I'm positive. If I'm going to do this with anyone, it's going to be you, Edward Elric." He smiled and kissed her softly.

"If you're sure. I love you Winry." He said smiling, and positioning himself at her entrance. He looked a bit worried. "This might hurt. If I'm hurting you, just tell me to stop and I'll stop. She smiled and nodded as well.

"I love you Ed. You are worth anything." He nodded and slowly slid into her, letting her adjust to his size. Her eyes watered, and as he cam to the barrier that marked her virginity, he stopped for a second. She quickly nodded, and with one swift thrust, he broke through. She cried out quietly, a few tears streaming down her cheeks. The worried expression returned to Ed's face.

"Winry, I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?" She just looked at him lovingly and smiled.

"Don't worry, it doesn't hurt anymore, keep going." She said quickly as the pain faded and was quickly replaced with a feeling of pleasure. He pulled out of her halfway and thrusted back in, and she gasped at the wave of pleasure that washed over her. He kept going on like this until finally she whispered. "Harder… Ed, faster."

He didn't need to e told twice. The feeling of being inside of her was the most amazing thing he had ever experienced, and was even more amazing since he was doing this with the girl he loved. He pulled almost completely out of her, and thrusted back in harder, making him groan, as she gasped loudly. He kept pulling in and out of her and getting faster and faster as Winry met his hips. "Ed… E- ED!" she whimpered and groaned. He could tell she was close, so, without stopping the motion, he reached up and massaged her breast, making her whimper, and then groan louder and louder, as she began to breathe very heavily.

Then, all of a sudden, she cried out in ecstasy, and dug her nails in to Ed's back, as she reached her orgasm, her muscles rippled and spasmed, and her passage clenched reflexively around Ed's erection that was still buried inside her, triggering his own release. He kissed her, silencing their screams, as they clenched on to each other, letting the feelings wash over them, and that perfect feeling of pure pleasure was upon them.

When their climaxes subsided, Ed rolled over, off of Winry, and clutched her as tightly as he could to himself. He looked into those beautiful eyes that he had grown o much to love, those clear blue pools of crystal water. "I love you." She murmured, before she closed her eyes, allowing sleep to take over her body. Ed smiled and stroked her face with his hand.

"I love you too Winry, with all my heart."

FMAFMAFMAFMA

Winry rolled over in the morning, long hair spread over the bedspread, Ed's arms still wrapped securely around her, her face buried in his chest.

The only reason she allowed herself to stay so long, staring at that endless, tear stained, yet somehow hopeful dirt road for so long today was because, she had a feeling. Whenever Winry had a feeling, it normally happened. People would call her stupid if they knew. Pinako would look at her with sad eyes hid behind think-framed glasses, brush her silver frazzled hair out of her face, and say 'Winry, honey, I know you miss him, but you can not predict the future. It is not possible.'

Winry smiled to herself as she realized something very important. She didn't need to predict the future. She didn't even need that feeling anymore. The only thing she ever need would always be right here beside her in her arms, and there for her when she needed it.

"You were wrong. I promised I would get Al his body back. That was my first priority. And… after those years of suffering being away from you, I finally did just that. And, now… you're my first priority. I don't care about my body. I can live a long happy life just like this, as long as I'm with you. If you want me, want me forever… I'm yours. I love you Winry."

Her love, her Edward, her Full Metal Alchemist, would always be there. She trusted him with her life, and she trusted him to keep that promise he had made to her. She knew he would.

Her eyes quickly shifted over, as she saw him move, slowly sitting up in bed. He saw her and smiled, leaned over and kissed her. "Morning Winry." He said smiling, and kissing her again. "I love you." A smile that could have blocked out the sun spread across her face.

"I love you too Ed." Yes, this was a new day, and a new beginning.

* * *

**I really hope you liked it, and i worked really hard to make it the best i could. I would appreciate nothing more than if you reviewed.**

**love and hugs,**

**DarkMiko  
**


End file.
